Bloody War
by Rach Mariana
Summary: O ano é 2035. O mundo é um breu escuto e selvagem. Criaturas andam à solta sob os olhos humanos e indefesos. O sol se afastou da Terra, as florestas retomaram seus espaços, há três luas no céu e a escuridão é quase perpétua. A guerra de 2037 extinguiu as grandes cidades, humanos sobrevivem como animais. Vampiros dominam, lobisomens os servem e humanos são a refeição principal.


**Title: ****_Bloody War_**

**Disclaimer: ****_Nada me pertence, apenas a história maluca. _**

**Pairings: ****_Elijah/Elena; Jeremy/Kol; Jenna/Alaric._**

**Summary: **O_ ano é 3025. O mundo é um breu escuro e selvagem. Criaturas andam à solta sob os olhos humanos e indefesos. O sol se afastou da Terra, as florestas retomaram seus espaços, há três luas no céu e a escuridão é quase perpétua. A guerra de 2037 extinguiu as grandes cidades, humanos sobrevivem feito animais, escondidos em breus nas florestas, nos subterrâneos e em ilhas isoladas._

_Vampiros dominam._

_Lobisomens os servem._

_Humanos são a refeição principal._

Desde a época dos vikings os Mikaelson governaram os vampiros. Houveram disputas com os Salvatore, os Gilbert e os Petrova, mas qualquer arma que houvesse contra os Originais fora perdida pelo tempo. Isso foi em 2012.

Anos mais tarde os lobisomens se revoltaram contra o Clã Mikaelson e seu líder, Niklaus, forçou uma bruxa a amaldiçoa-los. Entretanto, tudo já estava perdido. A maldade que assolava os corações envenenou a terra e condenou-a três dias de escuridão e um dia de luz, eternamente.

O clã dos lobisomens Lockwood foi transformado em híbridos por Klaus. Metade lobos, metade vampiros, eram absolutamente submissos a sua vontade e apenas um ritual extremamente doloroso poderia livrá-los de tal situação. Aos poucos, os Mikaelson dominaram tudo.

Mas é claro que haviam algumas resistências. O clã dos Salvatore apoiava os Gilbert, caçadores de vampiros. Eles eram invencíveis. Jenna e Elena eram vampiras, Jeremy era humano, mas como um caçador sobrenatural, ele fora amaldiçoado a não envelhecer ou morrer até que o último vampiro fosse morto. Ele era o alvo de Kol Mikaelson, o caçula deles. Se não podia morrer, deveria ser detido.

Jenna e Elena eram habilidosas, mas não páreas para um Original. Elas poderiam ser facilmente eliminadas por Kol se não fosse por Alaric Saltzman. Ric fora transformado em Original pela mãe dos Mikaelson, a bruxa original Esther. Ele defendia os Salvatore e como parceiro de Jenna, era o guardião dos Gilbert.

Mas o fato é que, naquela noite em especial, Jeremy estava longe deles. Fora de casa, no topo de uma árvore, era a Terceira Noite antes de seu aniversário e ele esperava poder ver o amanhecer após anos se escondendo na mansão Salvatore.

Ele não havia notado o perigo ali até que o zumbido de algo cortando o vento o fez agarrar o que parecia ser uma faca de prata. Rara, mas mortal. Prata machucada –e muito-seres sobrenaturais. A mão de Jeremy queimou.

-Bons reflexos. –ele ouviu a voz ao seu lado.

-Kol. –ele rosnou.

-Jer, -o outro zombou. –Tantas décadas sem te ver, amigo.

-Está falando de Denver, de quando eu te matei, ou das outras trinta e sete tentativas de te deixar torrar no sol?

Jeremy lembrou-se de quando Bonnie Bennet derrubou o véu do Outro Lado e Kol voltou dos mortos.

-Denver, é claro. Costumávamos ser melhores amigos por lá.

Jeremy travou o maxilar. Amigos? Ah, como seria prazeroso arrancar o coração de Kol.

-Não fique bravo. –ele passou o braço pelo ombro de Jeremy. –Eu tentei te avisar sobre Bennet. –o peito de Jeremy se contraiu ao lembrar da maldição que Bonnie lhe havia lançado.

-Vai embora, Kol. –ele suspirou.

-Eu vou... mas não sozinho. –Jer sentiu uma picada no pescoço e então sua visão enturvou.

Ele acordou amarrado de joelhos em algo que parecia ser um porão. As paredes eram de pedras e todo o resto de madeira. Havia uma cama e tudo o que parecia ser um quarto, mas ele não sentiu ninguém ali. Tentou se mover, mas as correntes eram de prata. Ele amaldiçoou Kol e logo o Original veio.

-Pensando no diabo... –resmungou. Kol puxou a corrente e Jer caiu, gritando de dor.

-Quietinho, Little Gilbert. –ele gostou de como Jer gritava. –Já sei o que fazer com você.

Jer gargalhou. –Eu não posso morrer, nem mesmo se eu quiser.

-Não, não, eu não penso em te matar. Talvez pior, talvez melhor. Tudo uma questão de ponto de vista. –Jjeremy bufou e rolou no chão, sem reparar em seu estado. Apenas de calça e descalço, seu corpo tatuado fez Kol salivar. –Levanta. –ele disse. Jeremy o fez e Kol parou a centímetros de sua face. Ele tinha lindos olhos avelãs e sua boca vermelha fez Jeremy duvidar por segundos. Ele nem reparou que Kol o havia desamarrado. Ele afastou-se e apertou os pulsos, vendo as marcas.

Pareciam gritar algo.

-Você não vai ir embora nunca.

O que elas significavam mesmo?

-Você é meu, Jeremy Gilbert.

Submisso.

Ele se lembrou dos escravos de vampiros. Humanos, caçadores, bruxos, lobisomens... Ele era um deles agora. Estremeceu quando Kol pôs algo frio em seu pescoço. Ele olhou pra baixo e viu uma corrente fina de prata com um círculo e as iniciais de seu dono: KM.

-Você é tão idiota. –Jer suspirou. –Vai levar o inimigo pra casa?

Kol sorriu maldoso. –Com o tempo, você vai implorar pra não sair de lá, principalmente da minha cama. –Jer engoliu seco lembrando o que os escravos realmente eram.

-Baixo demais pra um Mikaelson, não acha?

-Eu não sou Elijah. Nada de honra aqui. E eu não me importo com isso.

-Você deve estar radiante. Eu nunca vou morrer.

-Você vai morrer, sim.

-Não... Enquanto eu for seu escravo, haverá vampiros. Eu sou imortal, Kol.

-Isso me desagrada.

-Me deixa ir.

-Não.

-Supere então. –ele deu um olhar zombeteiro e Kol o puxou pelo cabelo. Jer gemeu baixo quando o corpo quente de Kol o prensou contra a parede de pedra.

-Você vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensei. –ele mordiscou o pescoço do caçador e arrastou a boca até a dele. Jeremy mordeu seus lábios e gemeu, a ereção de Kol fervia em seu abdômen. O vampiro passou a língua em seus lábios apenas pra deixar vontade e se afastou de um Jeremy Gilbert arfante e duro.

Porra! E como ele tava duro!

* * *

Jeremy passou o resto do dia jogando facas na parede. Secretamente ele desejava que Kol fosse o alvo, mas não estava funcionando bem e ele continuava duro. Ele lembrou do momento quase beijo e em como a língua de Kol era refrescante, como menta ou algo frio... Ele balançou a cabeça e puxou a faca da parede.

-Perturbado, Little Gilbert? –Kol piscou e exclamou. –Auch. –ele arrancou uma faca do ombro. –Como eu disse, bons reflexos.

-O que você quer? –Jer passou a mão nos cabelos e rodou pelo quarto, arrancando as facas das paredes.

-Ainda não decidi.

-Típico de mulherzinha. Então só veio encher o saco. –bufou. –Ou jogar xadrez?

-Engraçadinho você. –Kol se aproximou e ouviu o coração de Jer bater feito louco. –Isso é medo?

-Não seja ridículo.

-Raiva? –ele fez Jer recuar, engolindo o nó.

-Talvez. –ele encolheu os ombros.

-Então por que... tão nervoso? –ele encostou em Jer e passou o dedo peço cós da calça, puxando levemente. Jeremy xingou uma e outra vez mentalmente, mas Kol seguia perto e tão quento...

-Se afasta, Kol. –ele falou decidido.

-Se não...? –o vampiro mostrou suas presas e raspou-as no lábio de Jer. O caçador já não entendia como aquele gesto poderia deixa-lo tão louco. Ele exasperou-se.

-Qual é a sua? –Kol se afastou com um sorriso maldoso. –Vampiros gays. Eu me sinto em Crepúsculo, você brilha?

-Não, Jeremy. –ele riu. –Se você se comportar, eu posso te dar mais liberdade.

-Tipo...

-Academia ao ar livre? Você tinha uma, lembra?

-É, antes de Klaus destruir o planeta.

-Você quer de volta? Eu te dou o que quiser, Jeremy.

-A troco de quê? –zombou.

-Apenas seja legal, Jer. –o caçador bufou.

-Vou tentar. –ironizou.

-Bom garoto. –lhe deu dois tapinhas leves no rosto.

* * *

Elena estava decidida a arrancar a cabeça de Kol. Alaric pedia paciência, Jenna pedia água com açúcar.

-Desespero não ajuda. –Ric falou.

-Jer foi levado pelos Mikaelson. –Elena exclamou.

-Ele não pode morrer, vai acabar fugindo.

-E se reverteram o feitiço?

-Bonnie foi bem específica quanto a isso. –Jenna falou irritada.

-Que barulho é esse? –Elena correu para a porta.

-Os Mikaelson. –Alaric pegou uma estaca e saiu pela porta.

-Alaric. –Elijah cumprimentou-o. –Onde está Elena?

-Aqui. –ela disse embravecida. –Onde está Jeremy?

-Kol. –ele disse. –Provavelmente na cama dele.

-Eu vou matar você. –ela avançou em alta velocidade, mas foi barrada por Alaric. –Devolve o meu irmão.

-Claro. –Klaus ironizou com o sorrisinho estúpido de sempre. –Não seja tola, garota. Há condições.

-Jeremy é um escravo de Kol agora, não posso libertá-lo.

-Mas...? –ela cruzou os braços, antevendo a brecha.

-Posso garantir que não será machucado.

-Por que faria isso?

-Não é da sua conta. –Rebekah soltou.

-Qual é o preço? –Elena perguntou ansiosa, mas conformada.

-Você. –Elijah sorriu misterioso.

-Não. –Alaric avançou em Klaus e eles começaram a lutar. Jenna impediu Rebekah de arrancar o pescoço de Ric chutando-a na barriga. Ela bateu a cabeça na árvore e desmaiou. Elijah e Elena se encararam. Ela sabia que não tinha uma chance contra ele sozinha então correu. Já era dia.

Sua pele começou a queimar. Ela gritou e olhou pra cima. Sua visão estava turva pela luz do dia, ela ouviu passos, então "plec" e tudo ficou negro.

* * *

_Primeirinho! xD  
Eu sei, eu deveria terminar The Guardian, Jealous and Possession e , mas eu simplesmente não pude. Então, contentem-se, seus lindos. Bjin, bjin._


End file.
